Fortunate Son
by lightbender15
Summary: Sonam is a young airbender who grew up at the Northern Air Temple. After surviving the genocide, he decides to leave the Temple and seek out other Air Nomad survivors, the only link to his true home.
1. Chapter 1: Sweat

Chapter 1: Sweat

Chapter 1: Sweat

As the dark clouds began to appear over the Northern Air Temple, the day's lessons had to be cut short. Rain slowly fell from the sky and splashed on the boys' bald heads.

"But Monk Jangbu, why are we going to stop our lesson? I mean, it's only water, right?" the young boy said, as he placed his hand above his head. The stream of air he controlled effectively stopped the rain from wetting his already moist face, damp with sweat.

"Oh Sonam, I know you love to practice, but tomorrow is a big day for you. We don't want you to catch a cold before the ceremony," Monk Jangbu replied, as he ambled to his living quarters overlooking the Grand Meadow.

Knowing Monk Jangbu was right, Sonam proceeded back to his room, which was located deeper inside the Temple. He took off his shirt and hung it on a hook located on the door. Darkness slowly engulfed the light as the storm began to get heavier. Before the darkness impeded his vision, Sonam knelt down by the pool of water near the sole window in his room and commenced washing himself. The cool water felt good against his sweaty face, for he had been training all day. Taking a cloth towel beside pool, he wiped the mixture of water and sweat from his body. Standing up, he shot his arm at his wet shirt and blew a stream or air at it. Within seconds, the water was blown off the shirt and ready to be worn again, even though that would prove to be unnecessary.

Wearing only his long orange pants, Sonam walked the short distance in the rain to the sky bisons. He quickly found his, a young bison named Mujitsu. Kissing her fluffy head, he wished her a good night. As he returned to his quarters, he noticed a young boy of about 12 named Cimba walking to the sky bison home as well. The two boys exchanged hellos and proceeded to their target areas. Blowing the water off himself, Sonam crawled under his wool blanket and slowly closed his eyes as thunder began to roar outside.

One hour had passed, and Sonam still had not fallen asleep and he couldn't ascertain why. I have never been scared of thunder before, he thought to himself. And I usually am able to sleep through such deafening noises.

Could it be that I'm nervous about the big day tomorrow, he pondered. It's possible, for I know that almost every 16 year old here shares that fear. Why should I not fall victim to it? Tomorrow, the monks will deem us master airbenders and we will be given the sacred tattoos. But it really isn't that big of a deal, is it? The tattoos consist of a special berry native to the Air Temples, so the acquisition shouldn't be painful. I really have no reason to be nervous, but I just am! But, I shouldn't worry. _Tomorrow will be just a normal day. _


	2. Chapter 2: Red

Chapter 2: Red

Chapter 2: Red

As the sun broke through the thick morning clouds, Sonam's skin tingled with warmth. He awoke and walked to the pool of water across the small room. The cool liquid felt refreshing as it washed away the sweat which had accumulated during the night. Why had he been so anxious about this day? Logically, there was no reason to be. Rather than extrapolate, Sonam pushed it aside and dawned his casual robes. Tonight, he would receive the tattoos which officially deemed him a master airbender. He could hardly contain his budding excitement. _Maybe that was why I couldn't sleep_, he thought. _It doesn't matter now, because I'll never regain those restless hours_.

The monks were already preparing the Grand Meadow for the momentous ceremony. The grass was being blown dry, since it was damp from the previous storm. Monk Jangbu and another monk were setting up the platform upon which Sonam and the other recipients would be sitting during the ceremony. Cimba and other early risers were feeding the sky bison fresh fruit. Monk Sangma was harvesting the special berries, which would be used to make the sacred tattoos, from their bushes around the Northern Air Temple. It certainly was a big day for everyone.

"Do you need any help, Monk Jangbu?" Sonam called, as he ran to the monk without waiting for a response.

"Well, I see no reason for me to decline, since you are already running over here," Monk Jangbu replied, chuckling as Sonam leaped in the air towards him. He took some piles of grass which were to be placed on the platform and brought them to Monk Jangbu.

"Jangbu, I don't know why, but I'm quite nervous about today. I really have no reason to be, but I just am," Sonam said drearily, as he placed the grass on the stage.

"That is right, you have no reason to be," Monk Jangbu replied while setting another grass pile. "You are an excellent airbender and at the top of your class. Just think of today as a normal day. Well, it would be except for the comet."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by 'comet?'" Sonam asked, clearly intrigued.

"Every 100 years, a comet passes our planet and grants firebenders immense power. They usually have a grand festival on this day with large displays of firebending and multiple battles for entertainment. For us Air Nomads, the comet is just a pretty site. No one knows precisely what time it arrives, but we do know it appear sometime after sunset."

"Sounds exciting," Sonam remarked and with that, he returned to work.

As the sun began to fade into the horizon, Sonam sat on the platform overlooking the other Air Nomads. He had his regal ceremonial robes on and sat dignified on his grass pile. The anxiety had worsened, and Sonam needed to use a set breathing pattern to maintain control. The air surrounding him was moist and cool, and birds were flying back to their nests before the sun fully set. Monk Jangbu had now approached the center of the stage and raised his arms. Silence immediately overtook the community, and Monk Jangbu began to speak.

"My friends, we are gathered here today for a milestone in the lives of these boys. Today, they will receive their tattoos, a symbol of their mastery of airbending. In ancient times-"

Sonam stopped listening at this point and turned his head towards the sky. A great ball of fire traversed the orange sky, turning it a dark red. Monk Jangbu was right; it truly was a beautiful site. However, he didn't have time to absorb its beauty, for a piercing boom shook the Air Temple. Monk Jangbu was knocked down, and a few children began to scream. The monks quickly gathered at the front of the platform only to be interrupted by another deafening boom. The sky bison awoke from their sleep and began to wail. The airball field suddenly erupted in flames. And as the flames began to subside, they revealed a horrifying site.

Two firebenders stood at the entrance to the Northern Air Temple. They were decked in a skull mask, shoulder plates, and a blood red uniform. Their arms were outstretched in front of them, and they fired another blast at the Air Nomads. A number of airbenders blocked with a unified gust of air.

Monk Jangbu regained his form and began to shout. "Everyone we are under attack! We-"

Sonam didn't need to hear the rest. He scurried off the platform and began to run as fast as he could to the Air Sanctuary, the safest place in the Northern Air Temple.


	3. Chapter 3: Gamble

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gamble

Sonam didn't have time to think as he made his way to the Air Sanctuary. The Air Sanctuary was the most sacred place in the Northern Air Temple. The massive door could only be opened by airbending. The room was not too large, but there was a small pool of water and statues of significant Air Nomads and Avatars inside. Because only airbenders could unlock the door, the Air Sanctuary was the safest place in the Northern Air Temple. He had been in there only once, when he was a young boy. A great tempest had struck the Temple, and all the children were evacuated into the sanctuary with Monk Jangbu for protection. The door was made from wood and reinforced with metal, so it provided excellent fortification against dangerous forces.

The sanctuary was located near the peak of the Temple. From the Grand Meadow, one could take a path which ran along the outside of the Temple or a longer path located on the inside. However, both paths required the use of a single hallway to reach the Air Sanctuary. Sonam opted for the shorter path, for the firebenders were targeting the center, where the dormitories lay. He didn't have time to decide, for he was operating under panic mode.

As Sonam ran towards the path, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he tried not to glance at the destruction behind him. However, this would soon prove to be inevitable. A giant fireball whizzed by his ear, and he turned around to see from where it was coming. And in one second, Sonam witnessed a truly horrid site.

Monk Jangbu lay still on the floor with blood tainting his pale skin. Many of Sonam's friends were attempting to defend their home, but sadly they had no chance against the upgraded firebenders. Some were running towards the dormitories, but they were trampled by collapsing rock. Giant holes replaced much of the aromatic grass of which the Grand Meadow consisted. Firebenders laughed maniacally as they hunted the sky bison.

"Monk JANGBU!" Sonam shouted desperately, as he felt his stomach violently explode inside of him. Tears streamed down his fragile face, and his legs began to buckle. Yet he knew he could not afford to mourn. He needed to reach safety. But how would the sanctuary stand up against this immense firebending prowess? _I'll figure it out when I get there,_ he thought.

With air boosters blasting behind him, Sonam darted up the outdoor path. A few soldiers took notice and proceeded to shoot walls of fire at him. He attempted to stop it with an air blast, but he still felt the fire gently burn his hands and bare skin. Red dots began appear, replacing his smooth pale skin. Screaming in pain, he continued to run, pushing the pain aside.

Even as he ascended in height, Sonam never thought he would escape the death and malice. Screams rung through the dry air, and each one pierced him with clarity and familiarity. He couldn't bring himself to look at the Grand Meadow again, where most of the death was occurring. Slowing down the air blast, Sonam turned around and checked the path, being careful not to glance at the Grand Meadow. No one had followed him in particular, but the firebenders had advanced further into the Temple.

As he neared the Air Sanctuary, pragmatic thoughts began to cross Sonam's mind. _What's to stop the firebenders from blowing the door off the Sanctuary? Is there any way I can block the path? But what if other airbenders are heading there too… Hopefully, when I get there, I'll know what to do. _

In what seemed like hours, Sonam reached the hallway which led to the Air Sanctuary. Even this hall had missing floor pieces from the first bombardments. The remaining floor pieces seemed very unstable, and the ceiling seemed like it would cave if it were hit with any more pressure. Yet, the Air Sanctuary door was still intact.

An idea clicked in Sonam's head. Leaping over the looser pieces of the hallway, he made his way to the Air Sanctuary door. With his back pressed against it, he shot the most powerful air blast he could muster at the ceiling. It plummeted downwards, taking most of the hallway with it. Since there was little more he could do, Sonam stepped back and blew a powerful gust of air through the pipes and opened the door. Before he entered the sanctuary, he turned around and looked down at the Northern Air Temple.

Where grass had once flourished, flashing fires now roared. Firebenders continued to blast sacred structures and rooms, but the killing had stopped. From the looks of it, no one had survived. He could not even see what remained of his friends…they had all disintegrated. Sonam couldn't think straight after that sight. He couldn't gather the energy to scream, and his throat went dry. Coughing, he took his burnt hand and wiped away the tears which had accumulated on his face. He couldn't bear the trauma anymore; it was too much for anyone, especially a teenager, to cope with. Sobbing and coughing, he ran through the Air Sanctuary door and closed it as he collapsed on the floor.

Sonam awoke not much later to a gentle sobbing. He felt an odd pressure and moisture on his chest, but he couldn't find the energy to sit up. Instead, he rolled his eyes up as far as he could and lifted his head an inch off the ground.

Cimba had his face buried in Sonam's lap. Fresh blood sparkled on Cimba's face, as tears had slowly been washing it off. Sonam suddenly found the energy to sit up and hug his friend, now his only friend. Tears of joy now mixed with the tears of anger and sadness as Sonam embraced another warm airbender. Cimba had also begun crying again.

"Shhh…it's okay," Sonam hushed, as he tried to calm Cimba. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4: Departure

Chapter 4: Departure

Chapter 4: Departure

Even though the Air Sanctuary contained no windows, Sonam could still feel the morning sun softly touch his skin, gently awakening him. Cimba's head lay on his stomach as Cimba quietly inhaled and exhaled. He looked quite peaceful and much younger lying there, and as long as he slept, innocence would reside within young boy. Sonam's innocence, however, had been brutally torn from him last night, when his whole world was engulfed by fire.

Sonam had barely slept that long night in the Air Sanctuary; the collapsing buildings and bison wails kept his eyes peeled for any sign of danger. He had deduced the raid had lasted even after the Air Nomads had been vanquished, since the attack had lasted even while Sonam's eyes began to grow heavy. Cimba's survival still remained a mystery to him, but Sonam felt he should postpone questioning until Cimba recuperated from the horrors he had surely witnessed.

Knowing he wouldn't drift into a carefree sleep, Sonam gently laid Cimba on the ground and attempted to stand. After wincing in pain, he sat down and rolled up his robes. He was still sporting his ceremonial ones, as tattered as they were. His left leg was fleshy and pink but not beyond recovery. His right leg appeared normal; only a few scabs and bruises tainted it. Slowly, Sonam began crawling towards the fresh water pool, where he could rinse and clean his wounded leg. Placing his burnt leg into the water, he cringed as it descended further into the pool, as he splashed the water around. While the swishing water cleaned and rinsed his leg, Sonam began to violently rip at his robes. Since they were ceremonial, the robes were long, gaudy, and impractical for running or leaping. He proceeded to tear and shred until they resembled a shoddy top and pants. Lying back, Sonam closed his eyelids and began to think.

_Where will Cimba and I go? What will we do? Will we stay here? Or will we venture out into the world? How would we fit in? Are there any other Air Nomad survivors… Well, I guess the first step to answering any of these questions is to leave this sanctuary and survey the damage. But, first…_ Sonam had finally fallen asleep, a sleep much needed and desired.

The orange sun was beginning to fade into the distance when Sonam awoke from his deep sleep. His maimed leg still rested in the now tainted water, but he could feel the chi begin to flow again inside it once again. Scanning the room, he noticed that the grand door was ajar. Upon further visual scrutiny, he realized Cimba was no longer in the sanctuary. Airbending himself up, he hobbled over to the door and weaseled through the crack. He took another step forward but stopped short after he almost lost his footing. He had demolished the path leading to the sanctuary as a safety precaution, he remembered. Now, Sonam was faced with a self-inflicted problem. How was he going to descend? The only viable way seemed to jump…not sensing other options, Sonam sucked in a breath of dry air and jumped down. Landing on a piece of shattered rock and wood, Sonam proceeded to jump from ruin to ruin until he stood in the Grand Meadow.

Cimba lay in the center of the meadow, his face buried between his knees. Tear streams ran across his face, and he was heaving deeply. Around him were the remnants of life at the Northern Air Temple. Fire had destroyed many of the corpses, and all that remained were bones and skulls. Sonam surveyed the meadow, yet a strange feeling engulfed him. Yet, instead of feeling grief and loss at this horrid site, rage and anger consumed him. _Why would the Fire Nation do this to us? And why didn't we fight back?_ Looking back at Cimba, he struggled to find the right words.

"We can't stay here, you know," Sonam finally said calmly. "There's nothing here for us now. We don't need any more pain." Cimba unburied his face and stared at Sonam. His face was wet yet dry from the burns.

"The-the-th' bison didn't make it either," Cimba bawled as he began to violently cry. He also started to hysterically scream, for it was the only way to release his range of emotions.

"Look," Sonam continued as he approached Cimba, "we can't live here. There are too many bad memories. Plus don't you want to see if any other airbenders survived?"

"H-h-ow COULD they survive?" Cimba stuttered before erupting into a scream. He began to kick the ground and uproot the dirt.

"Because we did. Look, I know this may sound far fetched, but I say we head to the Eastern Air Temple. It's the nearest Air Temple, and it will give us something to do. Maybe there are some survivors there," Sonam uttered, trying to remain patient and upbeat.

Cimba looked up and into Sonam's pure white eyes. He knew Sonam had the best intentions for him. Plus, there truly was no gain in staying here. But Cimba couldn't find the energy to articulate. Slowly, he nodded his head.

"Good, we'll leave tomorrow morning. Now, let's head back to the sanctuary. We'll need our rest."

Sonam awoke before the sun appeared in the horizon. He was anxious to leave this place of destruction and evil. Once, it had been his home, but that was before everything had changed. After packing his few items in the Air Sanctuary, he took one last look at the room which had saved his life and exited for the last time. Jumping down the ruins, he made his way to the Grand Meadow. But this time, he didn't stay there; he made his way to the bison pen.

None of the bison had survived either. The ground here was particularly scorched, and not one blade of grass survived the onslaught. Although the bison carcasses had disappeared, their large skeletons still remained. A chunk of the pen was missing, obviously having been blown up by the firebenders. With tears in his eyes, Sonam stepped in and out of the carcasses, trying to locate Mujitsu. _Why didn't the bison fly away? Why didn't anyone try to stop the brutes from attacking them? Why did our culture have to be so damned passive?_

Fruitless, Sonam exited the area and went back to the Grand Meadow. Cimba was standing there, glaring at the landscape. Taking his hand, Sonam and Cimba walked towards the path leading to the outside world. Cimba kept jerking his head, trying to catch a last desperate glimpse at his home. Yet, Sonam just kept walking straight along the path, leaving his home and heritage behind.


End file.
